His Play Thing
by theredheadedwitch
Summary: Hermione is often left in the dungeons with a certain potions teacher for detention. One Shot. HG/SS Rated M for Mature Content


Hermione stirred her cauldron, cautious of what she was preparing, but also watching the dark handsome man in front of her, Severus Snape. He was giving Neville his usually "you're a dumb nitwit" speech. He would occasionally walk by her table and give her a smirk that no one else in the class would catch because of their concentration on their work.

She waited for him to turn and walk back to his table to give her the signal, that is if he wanted to. After all she was his play thing, and it was his call. Class was drawing to the end and Severus walked up to the table and tapped his wand three times on it. Hermione ducked her head as a slow smile spread across her face and she started to gather her things and pour her potion into a flask. Snape glanced over the class, "Place your flasks here on the table and be on your way out, Ms. Granger once again you seem to have succeeding in making the biggest mess of your work area. You are to stay over for detention and clean your table and your classmates' as well." Hermione looked down and saw that she only had a few shavings on her desk compared to the large amounts of potion eating through the desk in front of her. "Yes sir." She looked back at Harry and Ron, "You two go ahead and go to dinner, I'll eat later. It's hard to tell how long he will keep me here this time." The two boys shrugged their shoulders and walked out. They were getting used to Hermione getting frequent detention time with Professor Snape and now thought nothing of it.

When the last student was out the door with a wave of his wand Snape slammed the dungeon door and made the messes vanish. Hermione looked at him with a sly eye, "you really ought to make up better excuses if you want people to believe you." Without a trace of emotion on his face he calmly replied, " Oh, but that is perfectly believable Ms. Granger, because by the time I'm finished with you, you will have made the biggest mess in this room. On the table at least."

She smiled, he would try to taunt her like that. He knew that she craved him everyday and seeing him in the dungeon and in the Great Hall without being able to touch him only made things worse. What she didn't know was that he wanted her just as bad. He was always in the right place at the right time so that he was able to see her perfect ass. Even if it was in the ridiculous Hogwarts skirt. He could picture himself sliding his hand up the back of her thigh and squeezing her.

She watched his face, waiting for him to make the first move. He continued to stare at her so she took off her sweater and her shoes so she was left in her skirt and blouse. He still made no move to come to her so she walked over to him and un tucked his shirt and slid her hands over his tight body and broad shoulders. He finally wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his face, "What happened to that mess we were going to make?" He let out a low laugh, "It's coming my little witch." He slid his left hand up across her face and through her unruly hair. With the other hand he slid it down her side and into her skirt. He lifted and eyebrow and looked at her. A grin spread across her face. "I figured panties would be a waste of time."

He put his mouth to hers, slowly kissing her and drawing his tongue along her lips causing them to part and beg for more. Hermione pressed her body closer to his where she could feel his dick pushing into her abdomen. She was happy that she could please him. She slid her tongue deeper in to his mouth roaming its depths and teasing his. She pulled at his belt until she got it unbuckled and dropped his pants to the floor and took him in her hands. Her touch caused him to groan into her mouth. "Don't tease me like that little witch or I will bend you over my knee."

Severus kissed her neck and nipped her ear lightly with his teeth. His husky voice whispered into her ear, "I'm tired of this teasing." He picked her up and laid her on his desk, removed her clothes, and kissed her all the way down only pausing to suck on her nipples. "Severus pleasseee,"she moaned as she pushed his head down. Severus gently ran his hands down her body to her thighs where he held her down and kissed them. He then ran his finger through her wetness, circling her clit causing her back to arch and her breath to quicken. He stopped and looked at her. "Say my name." Hermione breath caught in her throat, "Severus Snape." He plunged two fingers into her. "What is my name!" "Severussssss!" "That's more like it love…" He took one pink lip into his mouth and sucked making her shudder and call out his name once more.

Her pleasure caused him to harden to the point where he couldn't stand it. He stood up from his position and leaned over top of her and guided himself into her, slowly at first. When she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed tighter he plunged harder, her wetness spilling all around him. They rocked back and forth, hearts beating together at a pace which felt they might burst. She finally came with a deep sigh and he soon came after. Both just laid there until they caught their breath.

Snape was the first to get up and speak, "Ms. Granger, I believe your detention has been served you may go now." He slipped on his pants and tucked in his shirt as she lifted herself off the desk. He watched her get dressed and walk out the door without so much as a look or a goodbye, because after all…She's just his play thing.


End file.
